1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and electric connection structure applicable to electric connection parts of harness connected to a load of a large electric power or electric connection parts of fuse blocks in a wiring system which is used in automobiles and the like, and more particularly to a connector and electric connection structure capable of preventing vehicle fire or the like due to melting or discharge spark of connector terminals by electric discharge when inserting and removing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with a rapid electronic progress in the entire society, comfort and convenience are demanded, for example, in the automobile which is one of the transportation means hitherto regarded only as a moving tool, and various electronic parts have come to be installed such as car navigation system and electronically controlled suspension system which operate under the central control system by a computer. In addition to the pursuit of comfort and convenience, environmental problems represented by automotive emission are global issues, and automotive devices are in the trend of shift from mechanical control to electrical control. For example, the power of the power steering system was conventionally obtained from the rotating force of the engine. However, recently an electric power steering device for generating power electrically is mounted, and it is attempted to use so-called clean electric energy without polluting the environments. As the automotive devices are going electronic, the electric load of automotive devices used in the automobile, which is hundreds of watts (W) at maximum at the present, is predicted to increase to 5 to 6 kW in future, and at the same time the electric power must be supplied efficiently, and it is proposed to elevate the vehicle supply voltage from 14 volts (V) at the present to 42 volts.
However, during operation of automotive devices of such large electric power load, when the connector of the wire harness for connecting the devices is pulled out or inserted, the so-called arc discharge is generated, and its energy may not only melt down the connector terminal, but also induces a discharge spark in succession. In an extreme case, a vehicle fire may take place. One of the causes is a prolonged state of incomplete connection relation between the connector and connector terminal. Or if the vehicle is driven while the connector is not coupled or fitted only halfway, contact and separation of the first connection terminal and second connection terminal of the connector are intermittently repeated due to vibration during travel, and the so-called chattering occurs. In such a case, too, arc discharge occurs continuously.